Global Justice File X7670052
by israelbauman
Summary: connected to Doppler Effect and Resident Evil CODE: Impossible; See Global Justices File on the two mad men that Kim and Ron deal with on a semi-regular basis


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters listed below for the exception of my own.

Authors note: You will be seeing a lot of these two in future work in a lot of genres and fandoms, but it's being listed under this one because of their prominence here.

Global Justice File No. X-767-0051

!EYES ONLY!

Last file update 03/01/06, 17:53 Hrs.

Project I-WATCH

Summery: continual watch of the founding and prominent

members of the security firm known only as B3S

-Sub File 001-

Name: Bauman, Andrew Scott

Aliases: 'little moron', 'the little one', 'the smaller asshole', 'Fancisco Bendeze', '3rd horsemen'

Height: 5 feet 10 inches

Weight: 202.34 Lbs.

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Eyes: Green

Hair: Med. Blond

Disposition: Volatile

Threat Level: A

DOB: UNKNOWN

Family: UNKNOWN

Nationality: United States / Israel

Current Address: 1754 Knowle Rd, Chicago IL. 30745-0097

One of the two more prominent members of the firm, Mr. Bauman is the 'nicer' of the thugs, known for his perverse manner of thought, and the ability to disarm any individual at seemingly a mere touch, a skill whose origin is assumed to have came from his initial training from his mentor (see File no. M-392-1204; Liquid) as well as skill in negotiation and diplomacy from unknown sources.

Some of the subjects erratic tendencies are also of an otherwise unknown origin, but he is believed to suffer from a psychosis stemming from childhood experiences of awkwardness and loneliness, although that is pure speculation.

Subject appears to be nearly inseparable from Mr. Stivers, and the two have been partners for an unknown amount of time, they seem to balance out each other incredibly well. The reasons for this are unknown at this time, but it is being looked into intently as it is somewhat similar to another case handled by this agency (see File no. L-734-1114; 'Ron-Factor')

Subject is Amazingly skilled at hand to hand combat, and close quarters battle tactics with all varieties of Blade and Firearms, his position as the teams negotiator and and CQB expert is undisputed

Subject has extreme expertise in Biological Warfare and Genetics, and is believed by external sources to have the worlds largest private collection of Viruses and Chemical agents. Also believed to be an associate of the Rogue Geneticist known as DNAmy (see File M-013-0121; DNAmy)

Subjects status of bio-enhancement is confirmed, but not the method. According to external scanning the subject appears to have no pulse or heartbeat, and body temp is confirmed at approx. 75 degrees Fahrenheit. Needless to say this information is extremely troubling, it has been suggested this is the result of a viral enhancement of some sort, but all sources of information have been exhausted at this time.

For further information, see Sub File 003.

-Sub File 002-

Name: Stivers, Christopher Jason

Aliases: 'big moron', 'the big one', 'supreme asshole', 'Papa Dopapoppalar', '1st horseman'

Height: 6 feet 4 inches

Weight: 314.52 Lbs.

Ethnicity: UNKNOWN

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Disposition: Caustic

Threat Level: A

DOB: UNKNOWN

Family: UNKNOWN

Nationality: United States

Current Address: 1754.5 Knowle Rd, Chicago IL. 30745-0097

The other highly prominent member of B3S, Mr. Stivers is a stranger figure yet, it is claimed his IQ is well over the 200 mark, but the exact number is completely unknown. Although appearing as a brash thug and nothing more, this could not be further from the truth.

Subject is knowingly affiliated with the Inter dimensional Guild of Mad Scientists, as well as other agencies which could be considered far less reputable. He (as well as Mr. Bauman) also appear to be the head of a major network of contacts stretching across the globe, out shadowing all but the most powerful of nations.

Subject has an incredible anti-social disorder as well as a socio-pathological complex stemming from an unknown source. His scientific training was completed at least six plus years ago from the notoriously psychotic mad professor, Dr. Weird (see File no. S-358-2204; Dr. Weird)

Subjects further training in hand to hand combat was completed somewhere in mainland China, although exactly where, and under whom is still a mystery.

Subject has made breakthroughs in the fields of Physics and High Energy Research. Included in the list is the development of Non-Dimensional Space, also known as Flat-Space, or Compressed Space. In essence, it involves bending the laws of space and time to fit say, the equivalent of a 200 x 200 square foot room into an outside dimension of a 1 foot cube, for further information see Technical File 083-M

The subject's second discovery was just as shocking, that being the development of Zero Point Energy or ZPE for short. In layman's terms, it's a version of cold fusion involving sub-molecular particles and massive energy discharge, the subject has concocted a series of absurd and/or lethal weapons developed from this technology including an orbital strike platform known only as 'Prometheus 01'. For further information see Technical File 084-M

Subject seems to be unnaturally adept at long range precision marksmanship with all variety of weapons, projectile based or otherwise. His position on the team appears to be long range target engagement, technological development, and general 'muscle'.

Subject has been confirmed as having been enhanced through a method of as yet unknown nanotechnology, although, unlike Mr. Bauman, Mr. Stivers still reads as both human and alive.

For further information see Sub File 003

-Sub File 003-

Joint Exploits

B3S appeared on international radar for the first time in January of 2002, although no one is sure if they were established before the fact or not.

They have penetrated many aspects and professions such as bail enforcement, PMC contracts, and multiple scientific fields.

They appear to have had involvement in many operations and events around the globe including but not limited to:

The aliens (referred to by the JSSDF as 'Angels') who ravaged the nation of Japan in 2000-01, B3S was refuted to have involvement with Special UN detachment NERV at that time.

B3S has also been confirmed to have worked with an unknown detachment of the British Government which itself was rumored to be linked with paranormal activity and mysticism. They were also rumored to have involvement with several events of global terrorism that were quelled before any international agencies could conduct their own investigations.

There has been wild speculation as to their involvement with certain branches of the Umbrella Corporation, although those rumors are confirmed by few sources, and Umbrella itself denies that B3S has had any involvement with any facet of their business, hence, this information is highly suspect at the given time.

-End File-

Author's Note: enjoy this ficlet while CODE: Impossible is still on the block, soon you will learn more of this strange twisted reality that B3S calls home. - Israelbauman


End file.
